People routinely download and browse various documents from the Internet through a web browser. These documents include newspaper articles, financial information, medical records, etc. Ideally, when a user clicks on a hyperlink to a document (e.g., while viewing another document using a web browser or other client application) the associated document should be downloaded and rendered instantaneously. Practically, there is always a latency between the moment the user clicks on the hyperlink to a document and the moment the document is completely rendered in the web browser (or other client application). Reducing this latency, and making it almost imperceptible for many documents, would be highly desirable.